August 2003 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-08-?? ;Comments *Peel mentions he'll be going to France for a few weeks on holiday. *Peel mentions the Bing Crosby track made him cry when he was 8 years old. *Peel plays two tracks from Coachwhips' Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine album. *Peel mistakenly calls the Doin' It by the Blizzard Boys instead of DJ Phosphor. The confusion may be related due to both artists signing to the Blizzard Tracks label. *Peel claims Blue Cheer as the first heavy metal band and says anybody who mentions it is not are wrong. *Peel mentions by the time the September 2003 (FSK) programme is made, he would be a grandfather because of his daughter Alexandra expecting to give birth. *The audio is missing the last 5 minutes of the show. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Melt-Banana: Like A White Bat In A Box, Dead Matters Go On (CD - Cell-Scape) A-Zap *Ben Long: How Was The Weekend ? (v/a 12" - How Was The Weekend ?) Ruetek *Erase Errata: Glitter (shared 7" with Sonic Youth - Buddy Series Vol. #1) Narnack *Broadcast: Before We Begin (CD - Before We Begin / Man Is Not A Bird) Warp *Naked Casino: Patter Of Feet (shared 7" with Little Robot Voice - Naked Casino / Little Robot Voice Split) Static Caravan *Amen Andrews: Fast & Bulbous (12" - Vol 01) Rephlex *Coachwhips: I Put It In, Way Down South (CD - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *Pablo Gad: Technology (10" - Technology / Blind) Conscious Sounds *Shesus: B-Side Radio (7" - B-Side Radio / Hawaiian Love Song) Narnack *Black Ivory: What Goes Around (Comes Around) (7") Kwanza *Lou Cypher Project: Burn An X (12" - The Human Race / Burn An X) Synthetix *Luke The Drifter: Just Waitin' *Herman Düne: So Not What I Wanted (CD - Mas Cambios) Track & Field *Tussle: Eye Contact (12") Troubleman Unlimited *Bing Crosby: Just A Gigolo *Beehive & The Barracudas: Whip Out My Pistol (CD - In Dark Love) Swami *Half Man Half Biscuit: Jarg Armani (CD - Saucy Haulage Ballads) Probe Plus :(JP: 'Here's something from Poland') *Yattering: Panic In Sea Of Blood (CD - Genocide) Candlelight *QRT: Mary Poppers (CD - Faardte) Irritant *Orchids: That Boy Is Messin' Up My Mind (7" - That Boy Is Messin' Up My Mind / The Harlem Tango) Columbia *Sonic Youth: Mariah Carey And The Arthur Doyle Handcream (shared 7" with Erase Errata - Buddy Series Vol. #1) Narnack *Ellen Allien: Alles Sehen (Ellen Allien Remix) (12") BPitch Control *Coachwhips: Like Food, It Feeds (CD - Get Yer Body Next Ta Mine) Narnack *Arca: Perspective Of Nude (CD - Angles) Les Disques Du Soleil Et De L'Acier *DJ Phosphor: Doin' It (shared 12" with Justrich - Burn Da Floor / Doin' It) Blizzard Tracks *Blue Cheer: Summertime Blues (7") Philips *King Tubby: Cerfew In Tower Hill (CD - King Tubby's Balmagie Jam Rock) Dove *Keys: Love Your Sons & Daughters (CD - The Keys) Too Pure *Nina Nastasia: While We Talk (CD - Run To Ruin) Touch And Go File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-03-08 ;Length *1:54:48 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2003 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)